


like puppets on a string

by miss_sofia



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03, jenna-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sofia/pseuds/miss_sofia
Summary: I'll cut your little heart out 'cause you made me cry.





	

She puts her sunglasses on, straightens her dress, takes a step into the room. Silence. Darkness. And these four girls, holding their breaths hoping she won't know they're there. So _silly_ , so _trusting_ , it's impressive that everyone thinks they're guilty of such murderous plans. But, well, Jenna has always been smart, even more so after the _accident_ (and in her mind this word is always accompanied by a snarl and an a quirked eyebrow, for accident is not the name for it). If she's to be honest, it's a testament to her cunning that she could turn the game, put suspicion on the four most gullible girls in the whole of Rosewood.  
  
A few steps closer, so close now that she smells the sickly sweet scent of strawberry shampoo in Hannah's hair (the same one Ali used, and for a moment she wonders if Hannah knows that, or if the teachings of Alison have become such an integral part of her that she doesn't even notice it anymore), leans on a desk and feels it rumbling with Spencer's rattling bones, hears the hitch in Aria's breath with perfection, brushes her feet against Emily's. She smiles, holds the silence for just a little longer, delights in the terror and the power.  
  
“So, girls. How was community service?”  
  
And let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2012 @lj.


End file.
